Everything I Do (I Do It For You)
by Elizabeth2
Summary: A C&M Fanfic! Kinda sappy...:) Please read and review


This fanfic isn't related to my other ones. It's a C&M fanfic, and takes place anytime before they got engaged and after they went to Vegas. I must warn you, though, its kind of sappy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters…blah, blah, and blah

Each scene is a Chandler and Monica scene, and the song Everything I Do (I Do it For You) by Brandy will appear after a scene. After the lyrics, a different scene takes place. I hope that wasn't confusing.

(Author's Note: If you have this song, I suggest you play it in the background! It has an effect)

Everything I Do (I Do It For You)

# Look into my eyes

# You will see, what you mean to me

_ _

_Search your heart, search your soul_

_ _

_When you find me, then you'll search no more_

_ _

_ _

Scene: Monica and Chandler's apartment

Chandler woke up to the sound of rain outside. He glanced at the digital clock and saw it read: 7:02 A.M. He then looked at who was in his arms, and smiled. Never in a million years, would he have thought that him and Monica would move in together, let alone get together. He had his arms around her waist, and her face was pressed up against his shoulder. It seemed as if they were one person. He felt so lucky. Feeling a sense of security, he leaned in and tenderly kissed her lips. He heard her moan, and before he knew it, he was staring in a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Morning babe," he whispered. She smiled widely. She loved when Chandler, her Chandler, woke her up with a kiss. That always made her day. "Morning, sweetie." She collapsed back in his arms, still feeling the taste of his lips on hers. 

After about 10 minutes, she glanced up at him. He looked deep in thought. "A penny for your thoughts," Monica said. He grinned. Before she knew it, his lips were on hers again and pushed her back in bed. She yelped in surprise and pulled the covers over her.

About half an hour later, both of them were cuddling again. "Wow…" Monica moaned. Even though her and Chandler had sex a million times, it always got better, and she could never get tired of it. It wasn't a couple doing each other; it was her best friend and soul mate doing her. She never said that out loud, that he was her soul mate. She was afraid he might get freaked out and run away. 

"You want to know what I was thinking about?" Chandler asked.

"I hope it was about me," she teased.

He smiled again. Then his face got serious again. "I was thinking how lucky I am," he softly said. "I love you Monica," he whispered in her ears.

"I love you too." She knew couples say they 'love each other' just to let them know, but Monica felt Chandler didn't have to say that to her. It was in his eyes. Whenever she looked into him, she saw a greater love than Odysseus love Penelope, or Romeo loved Juliet. It was all in those blue eyes.

_ _

_Don't tell me it's not worth trying for_

_ _

_You can't tell me it's not worth dying for_

_ _

_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you…_

_ _

Scene: Monica and Chandler's; later that morning

The door opened to Chandler and Monica's room and they emerged, his arms wrapped around her wait, kissing her neck (TOW The Last Night).

"It's about time," Joey complained. All of them were waiting around for the happy couple to wake up, so Monica could make breakfast.

Monica stopped. She glared at Joey. He looked frightened. Chandler still had his arms around her. 

"You know what? I think I'm going to go take a shower first," Chandler teased. Monica knew what he was doing and smirked. "I think I'll going to join you." Before the others could respond, they shut the door to the bathroom.

Not long after, they heard giggling. Rachel shook her head. "DO those two ever stop?" she asked, happy for them.

Phoebe noticed Ross calmly reading the paper. "Aren't you going to complain, or something?"

He answered truthfully, "Actually, no. I see how cute they are, and I know Chandler will take care of her."

Time Lapse

The bathroom door opened and Monica and Chandler came out.

"Its about time," Joey exclaimed. To Monica, he said, "Start making pancakes woman, I'm hungry." Chandler gave Joey a look.

After about 6 pancakes, Monica served Joey some waffles. She was about to sit down and start eating breakfast herself, but before she could, Chandler pulled her in his lap. "Where do you think your going?"

Phoebe watched the happy couple. She saw Chandler cutting a piece of an egg, saw Monica pick it up and feed Chandler. He bit her fingers and she smacked him on his head. She then leaned in and kissed his lips. He responded by saying, "I need more pancakes."

Time Lapse

"Okay, children, I have to go to work."

Monica glanced at the kitchen clock and read 8:15. "Oh my god," she exclaimed, pulling herself from Chandler's lap. "I'm late!" She ran into her room and grabbed her things. Chandler stood up and grabbed his wallet and waited by the sofa for Monica to come out.

Monica ran out the room and gave Chandler a kiss and yelled to everyone, "Bye!" She ran out the door and Chandler gazed at the door, where Monica was. He snapped back to attention, and muttered, "I'm late too. Bye guys." He was out the door as well. 

_ _

# 

# Look in to your heart, you will find

_ _

_There is nothing there to hide_

_ _

_Take me as I am, take my life_

_ _

_I would give it all, I would sacrifice_

_ _

_ _

Scene: Chandler's work office around lunchtime

Chandler's eyes were fixed on a picture on his desk. It was of Monica, and she was grinning at the camera. He remembered when he took the picture. It seemed as if he remembered everything they did together. That weekend in Vegas, Chandler realized how much he loved Mon. When he found out she had lunch with her ex-boyfriend, he felt someone had punched him in the stomach, and then again. But when he found out he didn't lose her, he sighed with relief. He couldn't bear life without her. 

Chandler heard the door to his office open, and Monica stepped in. 

"You forgot your lunch," she explained, handing him a bag.

He looked confused. "Wasn't Helen (his secretary) supposed to buzz me when I have a visitor?"

She chuckled. "She did. But when you didn't answer after about 5 buzzes, she said I could go in. What were you doing?"

He rises and went over to Monica. He kissed her lips and said, "OH, I was just thinking about the most beautiful women in the world." 

Monica was in awe. He always found a way to say something to lift her spirits.

Monica spent lunchtime with him. Now, he was sitting in front his computer, with Monica in his lap.

"…Now, you can press this button, and that shoots out bullets, so the bad guy is dead," Chandler explained, pointing to the screen. "I get it, can we play now?" she complained. "Your on girl," and kissed her cheek before her player died.

"Aww...No fair!" she said. "I wasn't prepared." Chandler couldn't help but laugh.

_ _

_Don't tell me, it's not worth fighting for_

_ _

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_ _

_You know its true, everything I do, I do it for you…_

_ _

Scene: A fancy restaurant (that night)

After the waiter took their orders and left, Monica took out her makeup bag and fixed her hair. Chandler watched her. She looked so beautiful, Chandler thought. In that sexy black dress, and her hair twisted up, he couldn't imagine what she was doing with him.

Monica noticed Chandler staring at her, and her cheeks began to flush. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. (He paused) You look so beautiful, Monica."

"Aww...I love you too."

"Do you want to dance?" When she nodded, he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

# 

# 

# 

# There is no love, like your love

_ _

_And no other, could give me more love_

_ _

_There's nowhere, unless your there_

_ _

_All the time, all the way…_

_ _

Chandler breathed in her hair. It smelled great, like the rest of her. He still couldn't believe how perfectly their bodies fit together. It was as if God brought her down from heaven, so he could enjoy his life. And he thanked Him everyday for the joy that was in his life. His grip around Monica tightened. 

Monica leaned against Chandler's shoulder.She breathed in the fresh scent of his aftershave. She couldn't believe that breakup after breakup, she found her soul mate. She felt incredibly lucky back then, to have him as a friend. He helped her through so much. And she felt she owed him big time. Once, she told him that, and he replied by saying, "I think you already owed me by making me the happiest man alive." She loved him with all her heart.

They danced the night way, both of their bodies swaying to the music, both in love…

# 

# You can't tell me it's not worth trying for

_ _

_I can't help it, there's nothing I want more_

_ _

_I would fight for you; I'd lie for you_

_ _

_Walk the wire for you; yeah I'd die for you…_

_ _

Scene: Niagara Falls (7 months later)

Monica and Chandler gazed at the beautiful sight in front of them. Chandler gazed the falls, then at Monica, and saw she was mesmerized. Even though they've both been here, it felt about 1000 times better being here with the one you love. Monica felt his arms wrap around her and heard a whisper in her ear, "You know, I think you're a lot prettier than this."

She smiled widely and wrapped hr arms around his neck. "I know your probably getting tired of this, but…I love you. You're my soul mate, Chandler Bing."

He gently wiped the tears from her eyes. A look of realization came over him and he turned his head away, put something in his mouth, and faced Monica again. He hoped she didn't see what he put in his mouth.

She looked at him, confused. She was about to ask him what he put in his mouth, but before she knew it, his lips were on hers. He opened his mouth and let her tongue in. Monica felt something coil around the tip of her tongue and pulled back in surprise. She spit the object in her hand, and starred at it. 

"Monica," he hoarsely said, his voice filled with love. He gently picked up the object and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Monica got tears in her eyes as she heard those words. She choked out a happy 'yes!' before she started to cry. He gently placed the ring on her finger, and they shared a passionate, tender, romantic, kiss. They had finally found their best friend, their soul mate.

# You know it's true

_ _

_Everything I do_

_ _

_I do it for you…_

THE END! What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
